


Musings about Love

by Sweetss80



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Huth is sentimental, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Minific, The ship we all wanted to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: Oskar Huth let his mind wander about Douglas Archer. And this can only end in one way.





	Musings about Love

I look at you. To your beautiful, sleeping face. You’re relaxed and you smile in your sleep. Are you dreaming? Perhaps about me? Or about your son?

Sometimes I can’t believe how it all happened. That first time I met you, you unleashed something that hasn’t gone away since. What was it? Hope? Desire? Love? I couldn’t put my finger on it.

I have always been alone. Didn’t know what it was like to have feelings for someone else. And certainly not for a man.

We were equal to each other, even though you were the last person who wanted to see that. You first saw me as the enemy. You found me in the beginning - you said that to me afterwards - intimidating, frightening. I know. I can be haughty. My uniform and my demeanor are my weapons. Cold, brutal and efficient, that's how I'm described by most people.

I knew you were sleeping with that Barga woman. What on earth did you find so attractive about that American journalist? Now I can admit I was jealous of you. I wanted so much to receive a glimpse, a look, a hint from you. But it didn’t come. At least, not immediately.

Only at the last moment, when we realized that Mayhew had deceived both of us, came the awareness. I will never forget that look in your eyes. Your last bit of hope for another future was thus finally suppressed.

And yet you chose me. We left, somewhere to the end of the world. Thinking about our future. But we also found each other, as lovers.

I didn’t want to admit it. But I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you for the first time. You needed more time to realize this.

======

I gently kiss your lips. I taste you, smell your scent and I long for more. I begin to kiss you more and more intensely and I feel my body react.

You wake up and you kiss me back. You put your arms around me. We are both feverish and we want more. You caress me, painfully slowly, at my most sensitive spots. You know exactly what I love.

I am overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure. I admit. I want you to make you a companion of it. You feel hot and you slowly make me feel mad. Together we move along to the rhythm, slowly but surely to a climax. I gasp, gasping for breath. And _oh_ ...... I feel I'm coming. I almost scream your name and you hold me tight. My orgasm triggers your own. You throw your head back and you let it come, moaning and gasping for breath.

We’re panting in each other's arms, we are sweaty and sticky. The smell of our love game comes to the surface from the sheets. We look at each other. You smile at me and a certain glimmer appear in your eyes. "That was great, Oskar," you say.

I smile and I say to him: "I don’t want anybody but you. I don’t want anyone else." Your tender look in your eyes said enough. You pull me towards you and you kiss me again. "I don’t want anyone else either, except you."

Is this true happiness? I don’t know. But I’m feeling fantastic. And no one can take this away from me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence Huth is saying at the end of the story is not from myself. It's from Ernest Hemingway and I found this quote on Tumblr.


End file.
